The Scarlet Letter 2
by ParaKeet007
Summary: This is a creative piece I wrote for English class. It's pretty funny, so if you are a Scarlet Letter fan, you should read it! Even if you hate the book, it's still funny :-)


The Scarlet Letter 2  
  
Hester Prynn is finally living a normal life. After Reverend Dimmesdale died back in the Colonies, Hester decided that she, too, would take actions to free herself from the scarlet A that burned upon her chest. First, she divorced Chillingsworth. (He was too old for her anyway.) Then, she and her daughter Pearl took the boat to Europe that she had intended to take with Dimmesdale and she changed her name. She bought a small house in Scotland and became the town seamstress. Her daughter Pearl is seventeen and helps her mom with the sewing.  
  
"Pearl! Is that hat done yet for Mrs. Proctor? I finished the sweater and she'll be expecting us soon."  
  
"I'm almost done, mother. Then can I go shopping with Mary? There is an adorable new hat shop and we would love to go see it."  
  
"Oh, I suppose so! But be back for supper. Here, take this to the Proctors', then you may go."  
  
"Thank you!" Pearl said as she put on her coat and walked out the door. She and Mary dropped the package off at the Proctors' farm and continued on to the new hat shop, Ye Olde Hatt Shoppe, but just outside the store, they met a strange man.  
  
"Excuse me, young ladies." The creepy man asked. He was wearing a trench coat and a dark hat that covered his eyes. "I'm sorry but have either of you seen a lady named Hester Prynn?"  
  
"Why.no." Said Pearl. She didn't know this man, but for some reason, she was afraid of him.  
  
"But there is a Hester Pann! Do you mean Pann?" Said Mary. Mary never had any schooling and was a few fries short of a happy meal, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Oh, yes! That must be her. Can you tell me where to find her?"  
  
"Of course! Turn left here and go all the way down until you run into a small farm. Then, turn right and there it is!"  
  
"Thank you very much, Pearl." And the strange man walked away.  
  
"How did that man know your name?"  
  
"I don't know but we have to get home to my mom before he does! I don't know him, but he gave me quite a fright. Go on home; I have to do this by myself." So Pearl ran off through the town, taking a short cut to warn her mother of the approaching stranger.  
"Mom!" cried Pearl, running in through the door and out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong Pearl? Your face is so flushed! What happened? Was it that Jones' boy again? I swear, I shall roast him!"  
  
"No, there was a scary man in town who asked us for you, but he knew our old name! Mary told him your new name and I gave him long directions to our house so I'd have time to run here and tell you he was coming." Right then, there was a loud pounding on the door.  
  
"Run and hide in the closet. Take this pan with you in case matters take a turn for the worse." Then, she slowly drew back the lock and opened the door. "Hello? *gasp* YOU!"  
  
"Yes, Hester. It is I, Chillingsworth! I'll bet you thought you had seen the last of me. Alas! You can never escape the grasp of Chillingsworth! But don't fear, I am a new man now."  
  
"What? A new man? How do I know that you won't try to kill me?"  
  
"Well, I have no physical evidence but this certificate from the IJHSG, the Insane Jealous Husband Support Group! I graduated from their twelve-step program two months ago. Naturally, I wanted to share my news with you! I learned to accept things that are beyond my control and how to channel my anger towards constructive things, like knitting! Look, I made you a pot holder!"  
  
"This is amazing! You really are a new man! Pearl, come and see! Do you remember this man?"  
  
"Mom? No, I'm afraid I don't." said Pearl, coming out of the closet. "But when I saw you, I was afraid."  
  
"With good reason, I'm afraid. I was that awful man who tortured your father and caused his death, but don't fear! I have learned the error of my ways. Now, I live in the Colonies running classes for other men like myself you are insanely jealous or have anger management issues. I am only in Europe a short while, touring and promoting IJHSG. We're trying to go global!"  
  
"Well, congratulations! We are very happy for you."  
  
"Thank you! And I am truly sorry for my past actions. I really must be going now, but it was lovely seeing you again! Farewell!"  
  
"Goodbye!" And Hester and Pearl closed the door.  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
